Invisible
by Wikked
Summary: Tara Walker has lived in Beacon Hills her entire life but no one ever saw her. Not until they showed up. The twins. Tara always had a good nose for being able to tell when people are lying, if somethings wrong or how people are as characters. This made her lose all her friends but will it bring her into even greater trouble now? Aiden/OC Disclaimer: I own Tara, nothing else!
1. Tattoo

**A/N: Hey there! I don't really know what drove me to write this, it was quite impulsive and I don't really have a plan so this could be a disaster. Just a heads up. It's an Aiden/oc story. For those of you who missed it. Aiden is the straight, alphapack twin. Since we have seen so little of them, I mean the second episode aired yestarday or so, I don't know how their storyline is going to be so this is more like a test. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

Invisible - A Teen Wolf Fanfiction

Written By: Wikked

Another school year had begun and once again I was doomed to not be noticed. I was never noticed. Once I had seen a kid from school, he started to talk to me and asked if I was from around here, I answered that he should know since he was in my english class and lives in the house next to mine after that he just turned around and left as if it hadn't happened. I had been pretty close to Stiles a few years ago, but that was before he started obsessing over Lydia Martin. Also, back in the day Erica and I were friends but than she aswell went through some sort of huge change and started wearing leather. That's when she ditched me too. Everyone seemed to do that, now neither of them even sees me anymore. Something wierd had been going on on this school though. I might be the girl that no one talks to but I do notice stuff. Like for example Scott and Isaac's sudden friendship and their change in behavior. Others had been acting wierd too. I also know that Scott and Allison dated even though they weren't suppose to last year. I don't know why they weren't allowed too though. So I snapped up on things, something had changed last year and I had a feeling the murders had something to do with it. Luckily they stopped, maybe now things can go back to normal. I closed my locker and turned to the door and saw something new. Two identical boys walked in. They were new and they looked good. They were wearing leather jackets and holding a motorcycle helmet. Oh lord... Boys with motorcycles are so hot. Motorcycleboys with tattoos was so to die for. Too bad no one ever saw me. I was doomed to die alone. I looked at the twins, or I asumed they were twins, as they closed in on me. When they passed one of them seemed to look at me. It was impossible... No one ever saw me, I shook the feeling and headed to class.

I sat in class, I sat in the back so I could easily hide if needed. I hated attention.

"Miss Walker?", I heard my teacher call. Oh, lord, why me?

"Yes?", I answered.

"Would you be so kind and show Aiden around school today?", she asked.

"Uh, yeah... Sure", I answered hesitantly. He would never want to be seen with me.

After class I walked out last as usual when someone stopped me just outside the classroom.

"You were suppose to show me around right?", one of the new twins, Aiden, asked. He was the guy that I imagined had looked at me before.

"Sure if you want too", I said weakly.

"Oh, I want too", he said, sounding almost hungry. "...what's you name?", he continued.

"I'm Tara, Tara Walker", I said almost whispering.

"Well, Tara, show me all there is to see", he said and gave me a smile that looked somewhat... Evil? No, more like he had a plan to do something, like he was planning every word, every step we took and everything was going the way he wanted. It actually scared me a bit. I was usually really good at telling the character of a person or changes and stuff but it was a pain. People started to realise that I had a good eye, almost like I was psycic, which of course I'm not. Yet, everyone pulled away.

I had shown him the entire school in an hour. We had no real lessons because it was the first day. By the time we were done I had a big crush on him and I didn't know if I liked it.

"Now you've shown me all the 'normal' stuff, isn't their anything different and fun around here?", Aiden asked me and gave me a smirk.

"Well, there is the cellar...", I said hesitantely. Why did I say that? I had my own personal little space down there for times when I wanted to hide.

"Show me", he said daring. "...Wait, let me try to find the door to the cellar", Aiden continued. He took my hand and started to walk through the hallways. He stopped in front of a door and looked at me.

"Here?", he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"You're good, this is the door", I said impressed.

I opened it and began walking down the stairs. It was as dark as it could possibly get, I took it step by step so I wouldn't fall. I felt Aiden's presence behind me, his warmth. This sounded pathetic even for me but I had never been this intimate with a boy before and this wasn't even intimate at all. Suddenly, I fell on something, I had expected another step but I had been on the floor which made me fall. Before I knew it I was in Aiden's arms, he was holdng me tightly but it didn't hurt.

"Are you okay?", he asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you", I managed to get out. This was really... Alot more intimate. My face was touching his chest. I pulled away and started walking again, leading him to my little hiding. We got there and finally we had a small window that provided light. My hiding was in a part of the cellar that no one used so I could basically be here without anyone noticing.

"Now, this is what I'm talking about!", Aiden exclaimed.


	2. Chaos Rising

**A/N: Wow, I am so impressed with you guys! It took no more than a few hours and already I've been getting so much good response! Thank you so much! You can't believe how happy that made me! **

**Therefor I decided to not keep you waiting. So here is chapter 2 based on episode 2. But since Tara isn't friends with the main characters yet it's sort of hard to keep to the episode all the time but hopefully I'll find an a way to kick things up in the next episode. It isn't that easy actually. I like to have it all planned so I know I won't have any lose ends but here I have to make chapters interesting and hope I'll be able to make it fit in later which is really difficult for me. **

**Hopefully you like this one, feel free to give me ideas, scenes to put in a chapter or maybe ideas for how Tara can get to know Scott and the others. Or maybe she should stay evil? Brainstorm in a review and put all your thought down in a review. It can ONLY help! :D**

Love,  
Wikked

* * *

I had been hanging out with Aiden alot since that time in the cellar. I actually had someone to talk to, someone to tell stuff too execpt my parents. The other day I told them about Aiden and they seemed so shocked.

"Seriously, honey... Can't you at least try to find some friends this year? I know you have to be suffering from this", mom said.

"Yes, sweetie. You need someone to talk to and we don't count", dad chipped in.

"What makes you think I don't have a friend?", I said as low as possible.

My mom stood up so her chair fell backwards.

"You made a friend? Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! How did it happen?", mom said loudly.

"Calm down, Theresa!", my dad, John, said.

"He's new. His name is Aiden... He's picking m up soon actually", I answered.

"Hold on... It's a he? What have we said about dating?", dad said suspicious.

"Oh lord. We aren't dating dad. We are just friends", I said as calmly as possible. I had been hiding my crush. I didn't want to lose my first friend in years because of a silly crush.

"Well, I'm happy for you", mom said.

Dad still was suspicious, it didn't exactly help when he realised Aiden had a motorcycle. But he didn't say anything, he probably knew as well as I did that I needed a friend.

I sat in my room working on a paper for school, we didn't really have homework yet but since I knew that this was one of those nights when everyone was partying but me I had asked my teacher if there was anything I could do to get ahead. I didn't have anything even close to a life so school was pretty much what I did. Yet, I wasn't the smartest or anything. I had to study and struggle to make it but at least I am responsible...

Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. How was that even possible, my room was on the secont floor. I walked over to the window and saw Aiden and Ethan in the tree just outside. What the..? I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"Oh my god, what are you doing?", I whispered sort of loud.

"We are party crashing, move aside", Aiden said. I realized what he was about to do and more or less fled to the side.

In a second both Aiden and Ethan was inside.

"I figured that you would be here crawling into a little ball so I brought a party since your parents isn't home", Aiden said and smiled.

"Please don't tell me you brought a bunch of people here", I said, almost having a panic attack.

"Of course not, we brought alcohol", Ethan said and laughed.

"Are you going to get me drunk?", I asked shocked.

"That we are", Aiden said and smirked, with that usual face expression he got when everything went as he planned.

"What happens if I say no?", I asked.

"Then we will just force you", Ethan said and had that childish smirk on his lips.

"Well, go ahead than... I suppose", I said with alot of doubt in my voice. I did not like this, but saying no to these two was pointless.

Hours later I they had succeded, I was waisted.

"Something is fishy in this town", I slurred. It was wierd, they had been drinking just as much as I yet they weren't even close to my state.

"What do you mean", Aiden asked and seemed to tense up a bit.

"People have been changing around here. Derek Hale came back around a year ago, I mean why would he ever want to be back here? There is nothing for him here. Than Scott and Stiles befriends him, which also is wierd. Why would a guy like Derek 'hang' with losers like them?", I slurred.

"Because you're so cool yourself", Ethan laughed.

"No, but I'm not hanging with Derek Hale either", I slurred again, not really sure of what my point was. "… besides, I have this feeling that alot of people in this town isn't quite what they seem and my feelings have a tendensy of turning out right", I continued.

"Well, maybe in time you will find out", Aiden said. "… we should go", he continued.

He and Ethan left and I was alone. I threw myself in the bed and fell asleep.

I walked into the library, I had this really strange dream about some blurry figure with red glowing eyes. I had been dreaming about it since just after school started, I hadn't told Aiden or anyone. Once again I had this feeling that it wasn't just a dream and I didn't want to scare Aiden away with my crazy talk so just kept it to myself. I was on my way to the computers when I turned a corner and saw Aiden talking to Lydia. At that moment something just died inside of me. Please, don't let me lose a friend over Lydia Martin again. I couldn't bare it. I felt my tears almost starting to water, how did this happen? How did I get this emotional? I turned away and got over to the computer. I began searching for dreams and how to understand them. I tried typing in 'red eyes dream' but nothing made sense. All I could find was supernatural creatures like vampires and werewolves. Not vampires, they are so overrated. I was looking at pictures of werewolves when I heard someone gettig closer.

"What's that?", I heard Aiden ask.

"Oh! What? This? This is nothing...", I rambled.

"By your reaction, it doesn't sound like nothing", he answered.

"Ehehe, it's just, I watched this movie with werewolves and it sort of just got interested in werewolves, I know it's lame", I explained, a total lie of course but hopefully he couldn't tell.

"Really", he said and looked at me like "I know you're lying".

"Yeah, I get like that sometimes", I said and smiled. "...So you know Lydia?", I continued.

"Not really, why?", Aiden smiled.

"No reason", I said and logged out from the computer.

"Are you jealous?", he said and smiled.

"God no, it's just I've already lost a friend because of her, I'd hate to lose another", I said, telling the truth, just not all of it.

"So, what does 'god no' mean? Am I really that bad?", he said and smirked. He knew very well that he wasn't bad at all.

"I think you already know the answer to that", I said and walked away in opposite direction.

"I think you're right", Aiden said.

"I think you are very cocky", I retorted and smiled.

We started to laugh and out of the school.

I was on my way home when I accidentely bumped into this big, muscular man.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't looki...", I said but my voice toned out. "...Aren't you Peter Hale? I thought you and the rest of the Hales all died, except Derek", I said without thinking. The man looked at me, he gave me that sort of look that scared me a bit.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line", I said and nervously tried to laugh it off. I turned around and more or less ran away from there.

I'm sure that was Peter Hale... But he couldn't be alive. He couldn't be looking so... flawless? Even if he was alive he should be burned half to death. Well, that's just one more mystery to add to the list and it's getting pretty damn long by now.


	3. Own Chapter (no episode)

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I've been getting so much response in such a short time! You have left me so close to speechless! I am so impressend and so thankful to all you followers, favorites and reviews! I want more! I'll try not to get greedy though ;) But please review. It is thanks to all of your wonderful reviews that this chapter is published. I got wished of putting up a chapter even though a new episode hasn't been published yet, so here we have it. A little Aiden and Tara bonding :) How about calling them Taiden? Or is that lame? Any other shipping (I think that is what you call it XD) names? **

**I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter, I think it turned out pretty well to be made completely by gut without any plan at all. It was sort like: "Yes, I'll put this here... Oh and I can have this aswell"... You get the point. **

**God, how I agree on one thing you are saying. You all seem too be looking for an Aiden/OC story and I did aswell but never found one so I decided to write one but that really isn't the same as reading so I just wish someone would publish one already! xD Than we could "steal" inspiration from eachother, and with that I mean ideas to make your own. I would never take anything from anyone else. As a writer myself I would never want anyone to do it to me so.. Okay, gotta stop rambling in A/N so yeah. Just read the chapter and tell me want you think? :)**

**Hugs,  
Wikked**

* * *

I was getting really annoyed with Lydia. She didn't really do anything, yet she was the cause for much of my misery. Stiles obsession over Lydia broke us appart and he didn't realize that I did really care for him and she didn't. Stiles still didn't talk to me, he barely looked at me. Maybe he had forgot, forgot about our friendship. I had tried to say 'hi' to him but he never even heard. Aiden heard me, Aiden listened to me. That was more than anyone had done in so many years. Maybe that's why I care for him so much. I do still have this feeling though and somehow I feel like the nightmare is a part of it. Something wierd is going on, all the changes in people, the murders, all the secrecy and my bad feeling. It was almost like it was a confirmation of sorts. I felt like it was my duty to find out what was going on and the easiest place to start would be Aiden. He was the one I had access to, I couldn't really go up to stiles and say: Hey, btw... Do you know anything wierd that's going on? No... That would be wierd. But how on earth I would manage to get Aiden to spill was unknown, he was smart, really smart. Like a snake or perhaps a fox. Always thinking before he acts, always planning ahead as if life was a chessgame. Maybe that is how he sees it.

I was suppose to meet Aiden at a new cafe, it had been his idea to my surprise. It wasn't like him. At all. Maybeu something was up, maybe he was going to confess something was up?

I walked into the cafe and spotted Aiden at a table in a corner by the window, I walked over and sat down.

"Hello there", I said casual.

"There you are", he said.

"Indeed, so how have your day been?", I asked, sounding normal.

"Great, talked to Lydia on my way here. I accidentely bumped into her"

"If I know you right there was nothing accidentely about it", I said dismissivly as I looked in the menu.

"How can you know me so well in such a short time?", he asked and smirked.

"You can call it a dependable gut-feeling", I answered and still looked in the menu. I had learned how to get his attention, the more you look for hit, the less you get but if you don't seek it you get it.

"Can you tell me anything else with this dependable gut of yours?", he asked curious.

"Yes, I can tell you that my gut really want pancakes", I answered as I ordered pancakes.

He just smirked at me. I was not about to spoil my suspicion. That could result in him drawing back and that would be catastrofic. Than I would be back on square one and square one is a bad and lonely place. No one likes square one. Square one should disappear.

"So why did you invite me here? This isn't really your style", I asked confused.

"I figured you'd like to go here...", he said casually.

"Oh", I managed to get out. He went here for me? How did he know I wanted to visit this place, did he have a good gut aswell?

"What?", he said as he studied my face.

"Nothing, I was just expecting something else", I said and shook my my head, trying to get back to reality.

"Like what?", he said and smiled.

"Like... Um... Don't take this the wrong way but I was sort of expecting a scheme", I said hesitantely. He laughed at me.

"Yeah, that would probably be more me right?", he said. "… I feel as if you're on a good path to figure me out", he continued and smirked.

Figure him out, how he really is? And what will I find? A criminal? A runaway? What ever it was maybe I was better off not knowing? Maybe I should leave it alone, that probably would be better. But if I would be able to just drop it was an entierly other question.

"What are you thinking?", he asked.

"Not much... Are we done?", I asked as I ate the last piece of my blueberry pancake.

"Yeah", he said and got up.

"Let's go than", I said and left the cafe.

"See you at school", Aiden said and we walked in opposite directions.

I was completely in my own world when I walked into someone, a familiar body. I looked up and saw Stiles.

"Oh, Stiles! I'm so sorry!", I exclaimed apologetic.

"Hey there, Tara. Long time!", he said as childish as always.

"Yes, years if I remember correctly", I said a little bit more sour.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We should hang and catch up sometime but now I've got to meet Scott", he said and rushed away.


	4. Fireflies

**A/N: Hello again! What did you think about the episode? I loved it, so exciting. But oh, Lord. Next episode seems to be even more exciting. Also in that episode Aiden makes appearences! Well, it could be Ethan but you know, I figured with one twin comes the other and I really can't tell them appart. I know the actor that plays Aiden has tattoos but they might be covering those up. Do you know how to tell them appart? Care to explain if you do? :)  
Anyway, I spent some time thinking about what to do with this episode, I really want to put Tara in the storyline so... I came up with this chapter. What better time to do this than here and now! Tell me what you think! **

**Also thank you all so much for the follows, favs and reviews! It means so much to me!  
Oh, and one more thing. I made an M-story about Aiden also called Prisoner. It has absolutely nothing to do with this one and it's really just a one-shot but still. If you are interested it's in the list with my stories! :)**

Read away,  
Wikked

* * *

I walked through the forest, passing thousands of trees. The full moon was shining bright, it gave everything around me a silverblue shine. I loved full moons, somehow it was so mythical. I had been walking here for hours. I noticed that the forest was somehow worried tonight. Usually it was peace and quiet, Yes, it was quiet but this time not in a good way.

I decided to head home it was really getting late and I probably should get some sleep. I managed to reach the school and I found that it was opened. Wierd...

I walked over the grass and into the school. I searched through the hallways but couldn't see anything, I heard steps from the boiler room, slowly I walked down, step by step. Trying to be as quiet as possible. I saw a light from further into the room and walked towards it. I opened the grid door and heard a low squeak come from it.

"Hello?", I asked quietly, beginning to worry. I turned a corner and bumbed into someone. I screamed, the person screamed back and I stopped after a second.

"Ms. Blake?", I said with my heart pounding. "What are you doing here? The door to the school was wide opened", I contiued.

"It was? I'm sure I closed it...", she said concerned.

"Are you really sure? Because if you are that would mean that someone else is here...", I said starting to get a little bit afraid. We looked at each other for what felt like forever.

"We should probably go", she said eventually and we headed towards the grid door when we heard noices. It was like growling, as if there were wolves here. But California doesn't have wolves, it's not possible. Ms. Blake and I looked at eachother and slowly walked to the door. Suddenly there were two pair of golden glowing eyes but not in the height of a wolf, the owner to the eyes had to be human, wolves did not reach that high.

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming, I looked at Ms. Blake and she was as scared if not more than I was. I know something strange was going on but this? Ms. Blake made a run for it and hid behind a corner but I was petrified, I couldn't move. All I wanted to do was call Aiden and scream for help. I wanted him so badly to rescue me. They got closer and closer, I had harder and harder to breath. Out of nowhere Derek Hale comes running and pushes them. He had red glowing eyes. The eyes from my dream? Was he the one I had been dreaming of? But why would I be dreaming of Derek Hale?

He fought against the two others, I recognized the man as a guy named Boyd, he went to school with me. The other one, the girl, I had no idea of. They looked like something in between a man and a wolf. They had glowing eyes and fangs. They were terrifying. Derek and Boyd started growling at each other. Before I knew it Boyd and the unknown girl started to rip Derek with their claws. I could feel myself shaking. Derek was losing, he was dying and I was next but before any more could happen Boyd and the girl fell to the ground. I still had my hand over my mouth and was shaking terribly, waiting for them to get up and finish Derek. I saw Scott and Isaac run in.

"There's a teacher and a student, I'll take care of them. Get them out of here", I heard him say but I wasn't about to let them take me. Hell no, not a pair of monsters. I ran out, I ran past Derek, Scott and Isaac. I ran as if my life was depending on it. Not that it was wierd, my life was depending on it. When I had gotten out of the school I took out my phone and called Aiden.

"What's up, Tara?", I heard his voice say. I just couldn't control myself.

"Aiden?", I cried. "I was just at the school and I can't tell my parents about it. It was really wierd, I thought I was going to die. Please, could you come and get me?", I asked still pretty shaken up.

"I'll be right there", he said and hung up. I sighed in relief. Thank god, I didn't have to be alone.

It didn't take long until I heard his motorcycle coming. I was leaning my head into my hands and I heard him get off his bike.

"Tara, what happened?", he asked and sat down next to me on the ground.

"I- I... I don't know", I said confused.

"Tell me what you saw, I swear I won't judge you", he said calmly.

"I was out for a walk in the woods and on my way home I saw that the school was open. I walked in and found Ms. Blake in the boiler room but we weren't alone. Suddenly there was this guy, Boyd, and a girl there and they looked like a mix between a wolf and a man. And then in the middle of us almost getting killed this guy Derek comes in and has red glowing eyes. They fought and when I tought Derek was going to die the other two collapsed", I rambled out in a second and looked at him, waiting for a laugh or something.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way...", Aiden said after a long pause.

"Find out what?", I urged. "… I have no idea what the hell is going on", I continued. So he already knew about this? Whatever this is... How did he know? Whas he also this... this... Monster? Beast? Whatever should you call it?

"I would have hoped you'd find out about werewolves in a better way than this", he answered wierdly calm.

"Werewolves?", I said, raising my voice.


	5. Own Chapter (no episode) 2

**A/N: Oh my god, you are like the best readers ever! I get more and more happy each time. Soo, you guys might think that she found out about the werewolves a bit too fast but I really felt a connection to this episode, like this was it. I had such a good oppotunity so I just you know, took the chance. Besides, next episode seems to have alot of action so I really want Tara to be a part of that also more Taiden moments for the people! :D So, you asked me for more own chapters so here is another one. It's about Tara's thoughts after the news. I want to be able to pick up where they left of in the last episode if it is needed for the next. Sometimes the skip a few days or so but sometimes they don't so this chapter is the hour after the heard the news and her thoughts. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think when you're done reading! :D**

**Also another thing! I try to answer all the reviews because I want you to know I read them and appreciate them but just in case I've missed anyone and to all of you who are Guests and reviews, I really do love and read them all, no matter if you write positive or negative critic. I take it all to heart. **

**Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

Was he insane? He had to be! Yes, something wierd was with those guys but I would have expected explainations like steroids or rabies! Not werewolves. Yes, he was officially insane! As if I would actually believe that, I had hoped for some comforting and maybe an "There's a logical explaination for this, you're just tired" but no! He said there were werewolves in the picture! My god, as soon as I get a friend he turns out to be a lunatic. Should I call the police? He should be locked up in a mental institution.

I paced around the room, thinking about what had just happened. Why on earth did I call Aiden? Couldn't I just call my dad or walk straight home? Aiden had only made things worse. At least now I knew why I had that wierd feeling when I met him, he's a lunatic. Was Ethan the same? Probably. But what about Isaac and Scott. They had been so calm about everything... If you met someone with rabies you wouldn't be calm right? You wouldn't want to touch the person because you wouldn't want to get rabies aswell. No one wants rabies. So, what if they all are werewolves? Maybe the whole town is werewolves... Maybe it's a scheme?

"Snap out of it, Tara!", I whispered harshly to myself. There is no such thing as werewolves and if there are... Then not many people can know about it because the state of Boyd and that girl... If it was public then everyone should have some sort of defense and we don't so if werewolves exist then it can only be a few. Wait...? What about the murders... Was that werewolves?

"Gah! Werewolves do not exist! Stop being so irrational, Tara!", I yelled at myself once again. Okay, I was going crazy. Considering the existance of werewolves and talking to myself. I should be the one in a mental institution...

I threw myself on the bed and began to think of what Aiden had said just an hour ago.

_"Werewolves?", I said, raising my voice. _

_ "Yes, werewolves", Aiden answered and smirked, though I could tell he was dead serious about this.. _

_ "You are insane! Werewolves do not exist, Aiden", I said calmly. _

_ "How can you believe that after what you just saw?", he asked. _

_ "There is a logical explaination for this", I insisted. _

_ "Like what?", he asked and raised his eyebrows, clearly he was doubting me. He was doubting me? Wasn't it suppose to be the other way around? _

_ "Like steroids, rabies or something!", I urged. _

_ "What about the fangs, eyes and claws?", Aiden questioned. _

_ "Tricks of light", I stated. _

_ "Tricks of light? You were in a closed boiler room with no windows! There was no light!", Aiden argued. _

_ "Yes, the room I was in had lights turned on", I argued back. _

_ "You are being naive, Tara", Aiden told me, almost singing. "Look, I know you. You've been wondering what's wierd in this town, here's your answer and you won't believe it?", he said still trying to convince me. Why was this so important to him? _

_ I refused to answer. He was making fun of me and I didn't like it. _

_ "Come on, let me get you home", he said clearly this discussion wasn't over but for now he gave up. _

I starred at the roof in my room, plain white. No spots, stripes or anything. Just white. How simple, simple would be nice. Life should be white.

I sat up in the bed and looked straight ahead. I'm losing my mind. I got a urge to talk to Stiles. Why him of all people? He seemed normal enough, yet he still seemed to have knowledge. Maybe I should talk to him? Yes, I should but not now.

The more I thought about werewolves the more it started to make sense. It explained everything yet it was so... so unreal. I felt like they had to prove it to me. Yep, it would have to be proven to me.

Okay, Tara Walkers final answer is: Prove it and I'll believe it. Until then, rabies is the answer. Or maybe steroids.

Now I really could use some sleep.

I put on my pyamas and went to the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and cleaned my face. I crawled down into the bed and tried to sleep, preparing for all the nightmares that would haunt my night.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I wanted a natural reaction. I mean if a friend/crush that you've only known for a week or so would come over to you and say werewolves exist, would you believe him/her right away? **

**I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! Review and tell me about your thoughts (Sorry for being such a mom and keep nagging but I really what your voices to be heard so please don't hate me for it)! **


	6. Unleashed

**A/N: Wow, this was a hard one. I'm not really sure if I like it so please tell me if you like it! :) **

**Also this chapter is dedicated to the very awesome Alisialy, I hope you like it. I think you will like the ending! :) **

**I don't have much to say today. Please review and enjoy!**

**Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

I sat in my bed, starring at my cellphone. More specifically Stiles number. Or his old number, I didn't really know. I needed to discuss this with a sane humanbeing. Well, erase sane. When was Stiles ever sane?

I took a deep breath, picked up the phone and called Stiles. I heard every signal. They went painfully slow.

"Hello?", I heard Stiles voice say.

"Stiles? It's Tara, I sort of need to talk to you...", I said hesitantely.

"Tara? You need to talk to me? Why?", Stiles said, sort of hysterical.

"Okay, I'm just gonna throw this out there and if you don't know what I'm talking about please just ignore what I said, okay?", I rambled.

"Ookay?", he answered.

"What do you know about werewolves? Do they really excist?", I spit out quickly.

"How do you know about that?", Stiles questioned.

"So it's true!", I said miserbly.

"Uhh... Yeah?", he answered hesitantely.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!", I yelled in the phone.

"Listen, could we talk about this later?", Stiles said.

"What?", I asked.

"I'm late for lacrosse practice", he said.

"No, we have to talk about this now!", I urged. "Stiles? Stiles!", I continued to yell into the very quiet phone.

"Crap!", I yelled again. Well, there's no other choice. I have to talk to Aiden.

I hurried to school because I wanted to catch Aiden before there lacrosse practice. I jumped on my bike, which by the way do not have an engine, and ran to where I knew Aiden would be going.

"Aiden!", I called as I saw him and Ethan.

"So you're talking to me now?", he said and smirked.

"Sorry, I just needed to think", I said regretfully. Now he made me feel bad, stupid. I had every right to take some space but my brain didn't listen to me.

"About werewolves, yeah. I figured", he said and looked at his brother.

"Look, I... I'll believe you if you prove it", I said eventually.

"Then, do you know the track the lacrosse team runs?", Aiden asked.

"Yeah, I think so... Why? What are you going to do?", I asked.

"You'll see. Just hide after that U-turn when the trees start clearing", he said.

"Okay", I said, hesitantly I walked over there and hid in a stupid bush.

After what felt like ages I could see Aiden and Ethan come running around the corner. They spotted me and when I tried to get up they sigalled me to stop. They hid aswell and suddenly Isaac came around the corner. He looked around, as if he was searching for someone. Most likely the twins. Suddenly, Isaac was pushed forward, down the small hill and the twins chased him down. Soon they had him in a strong grip. I did not like where this was going. This seemed very hostile. I don't like hostile.

"Ethan, I always forget. How many bones are there in the human body?", Aiden asked. Okay, he was offically scaring me now.

"I don't know", Ethan answered. "Let's count", he continued but before he was able to do anything Scott came in and broke his jaw! Just like that! How strong are these people! I did not like this at all. I held my hand above my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"That's one", Scott said.

They lined up to fight and this is when I got the stupid idea to try and stop them. They started to growl at eachother and their eyes changed color. I ran forward but as I got closer, Ethan turned to me and growled. I instantly stopped, afraid of what he might do. I did not what to get them on my bad side. Before anything could happen we all heard a scream, Isaac and Scott ran over there and Aiden took my hand and lead me after them. I just managed to stop my shiver. His warm skin against mine got my heart to skip a beat and I swear I could see him smile. Had he heard? No, he couldn't. He more or less dragged me to where the body was.

I gasped and covered my mouth as I saw the body. He went to our school, it was sort of difficult to see but I managed. I hid my face in Aidens chest, I didn't want to see any more. I could feel that he reacted to me doing that and I realized what I did. I blushed and quickly raised my head from his chest. Oh, how embaressing!

"Hey, Tara... Could you go with Stiles?", Aiden asked and looked at me.

"Uuh, sure. I suppose", I said sort of hurt because what ever they wanted to say, they didn't trust me to hear it. I ran after Stiles and as I caught up with them I heard them talking.

"Am I the only one recognising the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?", Stiles said.

"Oh, you think it's a coinsidence that they turn up and people start dying?", Isaac asked. What about them? What did Ethan and Aiden do?

"Hey, what about the twins?", I heard myself saying as I got closer. Oh my god. I should not have opened my mouth.

They looked at me.

"Well, no but I still don't think it's them", Stiles said.

"Look, Tara, Aiden and Ethan is the bad guys of this whole thing", Stiles explained as he looked at me. "And we are the good guys", he said smiling. During all this he'd made a bunch of genstures that made him look pretty ridiculous.

"How do you know? You don't know them!", I argued.

Scott, Isaac and Stiles just looked at me as if I was stupid.

"We know, okay? They tried to kill me", Isaac said. They did? No.. They couldn't have.

"No, I don't believe that", I insisted.

"Look, they are part of an Alpha Pack. I don't know for sure why they are here but they are bad news, stay away from them", Scott said as we walked away from the scene.

"So, Scott. What do you think?", Stiles asked, obviously picking up the conversation.

"I don't know yet", he answered.

"You don't know yet?", Stiles asked.

"Well, he's got a point", Scott said gesturing towards Isaac. Walked next to them and listened.

"Seriously dude. Human sacrifices?", Scott questioned.

"Scott! Your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, hair litterly grow from your cheeks and then one minute immediatly disappears, if I were to stab you right now it would just magically heal. But you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?", Stiles argued. Good point. Very good point.

"That's a good point too", Scott said afte a sigh.

"Yeah...", I agreed.

"I don't care!", Isaac urged. Okay, someone's on the murder path. "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm gonna kill them too", he continued and left.

"What girl?", I asked.

Now I had gotten everything explained, the girl was still a mysery who had saved Isaac after some sort of kidnapping. He, Boyd and the unknown girl who's name was Cora had been captured by the alpha pack. Boyd and Cora and been stuck in a vault with some sort of mystical stone. I had also gotten a history lession about Jackson being a Kanima and then turning into a werewolf and then left. I had missed alot, even though it was all still sort of insane I was happy to know. Being in the dark was not fun.

"Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?", Isaac suddenly said in the middle of class. Oh no, don't start trouble now.

"I have to go to th bathroom too", Scott said. That ain't going to work. Mr. Harris gave Scott a lesson on the subject but I didn't have the energy to listen. If I asked I probably would be able to get out but what could I do in this situation? Nothing? Mr. Harris liked me for some reason, probably because I was a quiet, listening girl who actually scored pretty good on his tests.

After a while we all heard some noices from the hall. Oh no, what was going on? We all walked out and there was Ethan on the floor in front of Isaac. Oh my god. No wait. Logically, Ethan is an alpha so he should be stronger? It couldn't have been that easy...

Danny sat down next to Ethan and took care of him. How sweet. Danny really does deserve some love.

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?", Mr. Harris asked. I just observed the situation, very shocked.

After the lesson was over I walked with Isaac and Scott, I wanted to find Aiden and talk about what happened.

"...they are just trying to piss you off so don't give in", Scott said.

"Yeah, they're just trying to get to you", I added supportivly.

"It's not just me", he said and looked towards something.

"Huh?", I said and looked at what he was looking at.

Even though I didn't hear what they were saying I knew exactly what it was about. He wanted to hang out with Lydia. It sort of killed me inside, Aiden and I had decided about a week ago that we would hang out today. Obviously that wouldn't happen. I could tell by his lips that he said tonight. When Lydia left he smiled to us and left the other way.

"What?!", Scott asked.

"Now they're getting to you", Isaac said.

"I gotta go to the bathroom", I said and walked away pretty quickly.

I looked myself in the mirror. How was I so boring? How could I even think for a second that something could happen between the two of us. I shook my head and decided that after school today I would go back to that cafe/ coffee shop. I would destroy my depression by drinking hot chocolate and I would come back tomorrow a whole new person.

I sat next to Isaac when Mr. Harris was giving us detention work, I was waiting for him to give me something that wasn't all that bad.

"Restocking the janitors closet", he told us. I was with Isaac and Allison. This would be fun, it was already awkward.

We walked down to the janitors closet, all three of us carrying a bunch of things. We began stocking quietly.

"Are you okay?", Allison asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just not a big fan of small spaces", Isaac answered. He seemed nervous. Ah, claustrophobia. Not all that great to have when you're in a small room.

Allison and Isaac started talking quietly about something, clearly Allison didn't want me to hear. As if I'd have anyone to tell her precious secret to anyway.

Suddenly the door was closed. I could see the panic in Isaac's eyes so I walked to the door. I tried to open it but I couldn't.

"Hello? Is someone there?", I called.

Isaac pushed me aside and made me fall on something sharp. I began to bleed pretty bad from my arm, Allison bent down and told me do have pressure on it. Isaac's panic grew each second, both of us tried to calm him but it didn't work at all. I was beginning to get scared, Isaac punched madly at the door and I could sense a childhood trauma. This clearly wasn't just something he had worked up on his own, someone had done something to him. According to rumors, his father was really abusive. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Suddenly he turned around and looked at Allison, then he turned to me. His eyes was glowing yellow and hit teeth was sharp. He growled towards us and grabbed me and Allison hard. But before he could do anything Scott came in and threw him out. He shouted at Isaac so he turned back to normal. I was still bleeding pretty bad, only now I was pissed. If Aiden was the cause of this I didn't know what I would do.

"I've had enough! This is enough!", I said and ran down the hallway, determined to find Aiden. It didn't take long before I found them alone in a hallway.

"Aiden! Was it you?", I said harshly as I shoved him.

"Was what me?", he said innoently.

"What the heck to you think? The janitors closet!", I yelled. He was about to answer but stopped when he saw my still bleeding arm.

"What happened?", he asked cold.

"Precisly what you wanted, right? You wanted someone to get hurt. I bet you wanted it to be worse", I said still very much pissed off. "How could you put me through that? You didn't the the look on his face. It was horrible!", I continued, at least I wasn't yelling anymore.

"I'm loyal to my pack, Tara. Not to you. You should have known that", he said simply, not showing any care what so ever.

"How could I know? It is very clear that I do not know you", I said and left. I was determined not to show how much this upset me, I wouldn't let him see it. Not now, not ever. How could he do that?

I joined up with Isaac, Scott and Allison.

"What's the plan?", I asked and they smiled to me.

Scott and I walked into the classroom and sat down next to Aiden and Ethan. I had a huge smirk on my face. Breaking the twin's bike was more fun that you could imagine. I had a hard time not laughing right now. Scott and I turned to the twins and smiled brightly. I sat just in front of Scott so I turned around and helped him pick up a few bike pieces. As soon as Scott started spinning this round thing Aiden leaned forward and looked at us with a shocked expression. I could kill someone to see that again. Okay, no but still.

"Oh, did you need that?", I asked innocently.

"I have no idea what this is", Scott said and I agreed. Suddenly there was a motorcycle noice. Not that I heard it but werewolves probably did. Aiden got up and rushed out, I had serious trouble to keep my pokerface.

"Wait, Aiden don't!", Ethan called.

"No, Aiden. Please do go ahead, you're doing exactly what we want", I whispered so only Ethan and Scott would hear.

Everyone walked out in the hall, only to see Aiden stand by his bike. I couldn't help but smirk.

"You have got to be kidding me!", the new teacher said. "You realize this is going to result in a suspension", she added. I had to put my head on Scott's shoulder and hold my hand over my mouth so I would fall on the floor from the containing of my laughter.

As I had planned before, I walked to the coffee shop. As I opened the door I heard the bell ring, I loved how old fashion it was. I sat down by a table and saw the male waitress come to me.

"Hi, what would you like to order?", he asked.

"Hi! Well, I'd like some sort of hot chocolate but I don't know which kind. You have so many", I said and smiled. I had a good mood before but as I got closer to the coffee shop/cafe my mood sort of died. I got thinking of the consequences and that was such a buzz kill. Despite what Aiden did, I was still very much hurt and still cared. Even though I knew I shouldn't

"Give me something to cheer up my mood", I said finally.

"No problem", he said and walked away. A few minutes later he came back with my order and sat down facing me.

"Uh, don't you have work?", I asked.

"Well, you seem depressed and alone and no one as sweet as you should feel like that", he said.

I blushed badly and smiled.

"By the way, I'm not trying to hit on you so don't be uncomfortable", he said and smiled.

"Noted", I answered.


	7. Own Chapter (no episode) 3

**A/N: Okay, I can't just leave you hanging. After all the reviews I could not not update. I wasn't going to make my own chapter this time but I just couldn't help myself.**

**In this chapter I describe what Tara looks like. I got a review about that so here it is. But if you already have a picture of Tara that you like than you can keep it if you want but how she is described in this chapter is how I see her. **

**Also I am actually pretty happy with this chapter so I hope you like it aswell. **

**Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing/fav/followed. It means so much too me and without that this chapter wouldn't be up so you have yourselves to thank for that! Keep reviewing, it makes my day! **

**Also, one thing. I just started a twilight fiction about a girl called December. She is one of the werewolves (Not like jacob but the other once. If you have read the books you will understand). And I haven't really gotten much response so I figured I'd tell you guys. It's called "December of the Moon". Please give it a chance! **

**Also! I am in need of a Betareader! So if anyone of you would like to beta this story you can tell me in a review or in a PM. I want the person to become involved in the story and help me with ideas and stuff so if you are interested and fit fanfictions criteria of being a Beta please tell me! :)**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter**

**Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

"So, what's your name?", I asked

"Timmie", he said. Suddenly becoming more shy.

"Wow, cool name", I said. "My name's Tara", I continued.

"Okay, Well why do you look so upset, Tara?",

"I... Well... My friend who I care about very much seems to not care for me at all. I'm usually good with instinct. My gut usually tells me whether a person is good or bad but this time it was very wrong and it have never happened before", I explained, looking at the very shy boy in front of me.

"Well, maybe it wasn't wrong. Maybe this friend is just acting?", he suggested

"No, not a chance. He wasn't lying. Possibly not telling me the entire story but when he said he would never prioritize me he wasn't lying", I argued.

"He said that? Then he must be an idiot", he said, probably without thinking. I got that impression.

"What? Why?", I asked surprised.

"Well... Uhhh...", he started, blushing. "Who wouldn't prioritize you? You seem really nice", he said blushing furiously.

"Well, thanks. And I'll say the same to you", I said. "Do you go to school in Beacon Hills High School?", I continued.

"Yeah, just started this year. My parents moved here and started this cafe", Timmie explained.

"So you started at the same time as the twins?", I asked suspiciously.

"Ah, the twins. Yes, but their hype made sure no one would ever notice me", he said, clearly he wasn't a fan of the twins. That made two of us.

"From now on I will", I said and he smiled brightly.

"Great!", he answered.

Timmie and I spoke for about an hour and he really seemed like a nice guy. Truly. He was the kind who never let you down, who would never hurt you and would always stay loyal. No matter what. From what I gathered he didn't have alot of friends so the once he had he cared about and made sure they were okay. Something they appreciated very much.

Timme was the guy I should have met the first day of this year. Timmie was the guy I should have gotten a crush on. But of course I had to do like everybody else: Fall for the bad guy, get hurt, ask where the good guys were only to see that they were in the friendzone. I was just like everybody else despite being on the outside. I suppose I wasn't just as much on the outside anymore though. Despite the short time I had become friends with Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Allison. I hadn't met Lydia yet so I couldn't really speak for her but something already told me that it would take some getting used to before we could call eachother friends. I had a feeling though that Timmie would be a better friend than any of them and I didn't mind at all.

Timmie had to get back to work so we got eachothers numbers and I headed home. As I walked I began to think of Aiden, of course. As soon as I left Timmie, Aiden came sneaking back to my mind. Why had he befriended me in the first place? That couldn't have been a coincidence, it just couldn't. He said that he would always be loyal to the pack so why would he become friends with me if it isn't something the pack needed? Did the pack need me? No... What would they need me for? I wasn't useful for anything. Except maybe my little "talant". My sixth sense, I suppose you could call it. My amazing gut feeling. Who most of the time wasn't wrong. It had told me something was fishy and it had been. My gut had told me Aiden had a motive and I was still sure he did. Anyway, no way they needed me.

I walked into my room after the walk home and looked myself in the mirror. I looked at my curly, chestnut colored hair. It was pretty long, it went as far as to my bellybutton. Well, just above at least. My pale skin that was almost snowwhite matched pretty good with my hair and my green eyes. I was not unhappy with my looks but I suppose I could be a bit thinner. I actually hated myself for saying that because I know that so many girls a suffering for being too thin and I feel that saying I want to be thin is like disrespecting them. I might be silly but I've always been that way. Always took everyone else needs before my own.

I broke my starring contest with my reflection and sat down by the computer, I opened the chat that everybody seemed to be using these days. Well atleast all teens. My chatpage had been pretty much dead until a few days ago, now I actually had friends on my chatpage. Not that many but still more than the two bots I had before. Nowadays I had Isaac, Scott, Allison, Ethan and Aiden. I could delete the last two but I could need it one day and it felt sort of childish in a way to delete them because of an argument. Okay, they were evil werewolves but still. I dcided to search for Timmie and found him pretty quick, I added him and sent a message telling him who I was in one quick swoop.

I decided it was time to change my chatpage a little so I put my hair up in a messy bun and took my new profile picture. I made it black and white because let's face it - I love black and white pictures. I changed the page theme into a blue one, I loved blue. It was such a peaceful color. On top of that I updated my info so it was actually correct. My last info had of course been correct aswell but it had been so when I was 12. I had grown and changed since then.

I almost fell out of my chair when I heard the unfamiliar pop that meant you had gotten a message. It was Scott.

_Werewolfboy: Omg, you have no idea what happened! _

_ Tara61: No, I don't but it can't possibly be worse than that username! _

_ Werewolfboy: It was Stiles! He changed it and I don't know how to change back! _

_ Tara61: Oh lord... You go onto settings and then account- settings! How hard could it be? _

I sighed, how could a teenager be so... Gah. Everyone knows atleast where to look. I waited as Scott tried to change his username after what felt like forever he showed some lifesigns.

_ ScottMC: There! Thanks! Anyway! Derek threw Isaac out! He's staying here with me for now... _

I gasped! Why would he do that! My impression had been that Derek wanted to protect his pack... Why would he just throw Isaac out like that?

_ Tara61: There has to be a reason! Why would he just throw Isaac out? They are a team. Something's up... It has to be. _

_ ScottMC: Maybe, but Isaac's coming back. Gotta go! Bye. _

_ Tara61: Okay, see yah! _

I closed the message and suddenly heard another pop. I opened the window and starred at the name.

_ Aiden666: Hey, Stranger! _

Why would he write to me? Hah, "666", how fitting! He's like the devil himself. Aiden can go and throw himself in a river and drown for all I care.

_Tara61: What do you want? _

_ Aiden666: What do you think? _

_ Tara61: I don't know... Kill someone? _

_ Aiden666: No. I want to kiss and make-up. _

_ Aiden666: Figuratively speaking of course. _

_ As if I ever would have thought he meant it litterly. _

_ Tara61: Sorry, too late for that. _

I closed the window, logged out and shut off the computer. I headed into the shower and went to bed.

As if. He wasn't going to get me that easy.


	8. Frayed

**A/N: Wow, this chapter was really hard. I saw the episode this morning, usually I get ideas just after but this time I had to get up and eat breakfast in between. But anyway, here is the result. I'm actually really happy with this chapter and I think this is the longest yet.. It a little bit of the Taiden action in this chapter so hold your horses! **

**Also! OOOH MY GOD! I reached over 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! It means so much to me, I hope you really like this chapter because I think that this is my personal fav. **

**Thank you all again and Enjoy!  
Wikked**

* * *

The moment I got up this morning, the first thing I did was to log into my chatpage to see if anyone was online. I needed to see what was up. From what Stiles told me over the phone, Scott was a wreck. Stiles had told me everything that happened, he had heard it all from Isaac.

I checked my friendlist and saw Isaac online.

_ Tara61: How is everything going? _

_ ILahey: Everyone is pretty down but that's a give. _

_ Tara61: I have a really hard time thinking that he's dead. With all Derek's anger, shouldn't he have fought more? _

_ ILahey: You didn't see it. It wasn't exactly an easy fall. _

_ Tara61: I suppose you're right... I'm worried about Scott though... Does he seem okay? _

_ ILahey: I don't know... Haven't seen him since yesterday. _

_ Tara61: Are you okay? _

_ ILahey: I'll manage. See you at the bus? _

_ Tara61: No, my parents are out of town so I'm ditching. I have some things I gotta do. _

_ ILahey: Okay, just call or text if something happens. _

_ Tara61: No problem. _

We both logged out and I decided to make myself ready for today's mission. I felt so guilty for not doing anything yesterday so I wasn't about to leave it now. I was going to find out if there was any chance of survival.

I put on a pair of black, tight jeans and a white, loose, simple t-shirt. Over the t-shirt I had a blue, denim vest. I chose my white platform converse to wear on my feat and I headed out. I decided to walk, I needed fresh air anyway. I walked over to the animal clinic, I stopped outside and took a deep breath.

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Hello? Deaton?", I asked and he appeared from the back.

"Tara... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?", he asked. Atleast he remembered me. We only met breafly with Scott once.

"Yeah... But I couldn't just leave this alone. I didn't help at all so I need to do something now", I explained.

"Tara... What happened wasn't your fault", Deaton said.

"I know, it's just I can't help to feel responsible somehow", I said sadly.

"Come in", he said and opened the gate.

I walked in and closed the gate behind me. I followed him into the operationroom.

"So is there a chance of survival? For Derek I mean. Even the slightest?", I asked

"Maybe... But he'll need medical help if he is alive", Deaton explained.

"Then shouldn't we look for him?", I urged.

"There is to much risks", he said as if his word was the final.

I sighed and began thinking of when I had followed Scott to Allison's the other day.

_When will he be back? It's taken ages already. Why did he even want me to come with him here in the first place? "Yes, Tara come with me when I go talking to my ex." Halelujah, what a dream situation. I walked back and forth in front of the door until he showed up. _

_ "Let's go!", he said and began walking towards the elevator. As we walked in I saw a blind man standing in the elevator and suddenly Scott had his claws out. _

_ "Scott!", I called but interrupted myself and looked at the blind man. "Deucalion...", I continued. _

_ "You must be Tara... I've been longing to meet you", he answered _

_ "Me? Why? I'm a nobody", I said without really thinking. _

_ "Oh, it's quite the opposite. You have something quite extraordinary", he said and I frowned. "Oh, come on. Put those away, Scott", he said and turned to Scott. "I'd have to be blind, deaf and quadriplegic for you to be an actual threat or maybe you should take a chance...", he continued. "Your heart beats steady. You might be afraid of me but your controling it. Maybe you'd actually rise to the occation, become an alpha by killing one", Deucalion said. _

_ "I'm not like you", Scott said. And halelujah for that. It's enough with one of Deucalion, thank you very much. "I don't have to kill people", he continued. _

_ "Not yet", Deucalion said. _

We had been stuck in that elevator with him longer but I didn't want to re-live the memory.

"What are you thinking about?", Deaton asked.

"Something Deucalion said... He said 'You have something quite extraordinary' and it really bothers me that he sees something interesting in me", I said.

"Interesting...", he answered, clearly thinking about something.

While he was thinking I picked up my phone and texted Stiles.

_"How is everything going on the bus?"_, I wrote.

_ "Boyd is on the verge. Scott's stopping him but he's still hurt from the fight"_, Stiles answered. _"Crisis averted "_, he wrote two seconds later.

Half a minute later I got a text from Isaac saying "Scott's still hurt". I answered with "I know, I'm at Deaton's" because I know he was wondering.

Suddenly we heard someone come in so me and Deaton walked to the reception. We walked out and saw the alpha pack plus Ms. Morrell walk in. I eyed them suspiciously and my eyes met Aidens.

"We could use a little help", Ms. Morrell said.

"Try the hospital", Deation said.

"Open the gate, Alan", she answered harshly but Deaton didn't flinch.

"No", he said simply

"Help us", Kali said stepping forward. I was actually sort of shocked, she sounded so... needing but her vouce switched fast. "Or maybe I'll just kill her", she continued.

"Not here, you won't", he answered. Damn, he's cool.

Kali turned back and he continued. "I suggest you leave. Don't make me insist", he said.

"Alan, if he dies, they'll go after the others and don't think your little precious Scott won't find his way to the middle of it. They'll kill him, you know they will. Alan, please", Ms. Morrell said. I looked back and forth.

Deaton opened the gate and the alphas walked in. As Aiden walked past me we looked deeply into eachothers eyes. I could see something in his eyes change, was it... sadness? Could he have saw how hurt I was by him? That wasn't possible. He was the big, bad wolf. That couldn't be, he couldn't feel like apologizing. I felt my phone vibrate and saw Stiles calling.

"Hello?", I answered

"Tara! Tara! Tara! Ennis is alive and they're taking him to Deato...", Stiles yelled.

"SCHHHHH!", I hushed. "They're already here", I whispered.

"You're at Deaton's?", he asked.

"Yes, and they just walked in so I can't really talk right now", I said and hung up. I walked into the operating-room and watched as they put Ennis on the table when Stiles called again, I walked out of room again and felt Aiden's eyes on me.

"What?!", I asked when I was in another room.

"Look, we're in a bathroom and Lydia said the reason Scott isn't healing could be because he doesn't believe it himself. Is that true? I know you want to become a doctor so...", Stiles said. Obviously wanting a second opinion.

"Well, there is such a thing. So that could be the case but also it could be something else. But on the other hand the others are healed so it's probably your safest bet", I said in a low tone.

"Okay, thanks", he said and hung up. I walked into the operating-room once again and saw them all standing right where I left them.

"Please, someone turn the sign on the front door to closed, this could take a while", Deaton said.

"I'll do it", I said and Aiden followed me.

I turned the sign over and wanted to head inside again when Aiden stopped me.

"Stop, I want to talk to you", he said and gripped my wrist.

"I have nothing to say", I said and tried to get loose but didn't get anywhere.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't know you'd be there, in the janitors closet", he said and looked me deep into the eyes. I began to feel warm and could feel myself forgiving him, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"Why should I believe you? Why did you even start speaking to me in the first place? It was because they, the alphas, wanted you too, isn't it?", I asked asked and he looked at me sadly.

"Have you ever heard me apologize before?", he said and looked at me intensly. I hadn't, he never apologized.

"No", I said so low that I'm amazed that he even heard.

"Well, I apologize to you", he said and let me go. We looked at eachother for what felt like forever until Deucalion came in and Aiden changed his position to almost military. I looked at Deucalion as if he was poison. I did not like him. He walked in to the operating-room and as soon as he was out of sight Aiden relaxed a bit.

"What was that about?", I asked without thinking. Why did I say that outloud? Darn.

Aiden looked at me and smiled slightly. Suddenly Kali came running and Aiden went after her. They more or less ran out and I walked out after them. Kali began growling and that's when I understood that Deucalion had killed Ennis. But why? Why would he kill him? He was beginning to get better.

Kali sat down on the ground and Aiden walked the opposite way, into the ally where that guy disappeard. He leaned against the wall and with a look I couldn't really explain.

"Aiden", I said softly. He wasn't really forgiven yet but I still wanted to be there for him. He looked at me and I could see sorrow, his friend and packmember had died. And their leader had killed him.

Aiden didn't respond so I walked over to him and hugged him. He didn't hug me back but it didn't really matter. Somehow, he was upset by this so I was going to comfort him and I didn't care if anyone held it against me.

We stood there for awhile, just being close to eachother until I felt him relax a bit.

"So, how's it going with Lydia?", I asked mostly because I needed to know if I had a chance or not. No, it was impossible. He was evil.

"Oh, it's going great! She's a wild one", he said and smirked. I felt a stab but hid it underneith a smile.

"Yeah, she's not an angel, I suppose", I said with that same weak, fake smile. "Listen, we play on opposite teams now. You are with the bad guys and I'm with the good so... this can't be happening", I said hesitantly.

"And what is this?", He said as our faces got closer. I wanted to answer but I couldn't. Just as our lips were about to touch I realized what I was doing.

"No. This isn't happening", I said, pulling away. "I'm not a toy for you to play with. I'm not someone you can use whenever you want. I am a person with feelings and I refuse to be used. You hurt me, I almost got killed because of you and you are basically sleeping with Lydia so don't come here and think you're getting any", I raged and walked away, not looking back.

I got home and threw myself on the bed. I hugged my teddybear tightly, a desperate try to stop myself from crying. But I couldn't. I cried as if my mom just died. That's when I heard a stone being thrown on my window. I wiped my tears away and walked over to it. I saw Isaac standing below the window. I opened it and looked down.

"What are you doing here?", I asked, trying to sound normal.

"Checking on you. I'm coming up", he said and began climbing.

"Oh, lord", I said and backed away and before I knew it, he was up. He looked at me and started frowning.

"Have you been crying?", he asked.

"No", I said. Way to quick.

"What happened? Did that Aiden-guy do something?", he asked starting to fume.

"No, I was just missing my parents", I said. What an obvious lie but he calmed down. "Ennis died... Deucalion killed him", I continued. Wanting to chane the subject.

"You're joking?", he said surprised.

"No, the thing was that he was getting better and then Deucalion came and killed him. I've been thinking about why and maybe he wanted to add to his own power? I mean he said it himself. If you kill someone then their power is transferred to you so... Maybe he did it for power?", I said, brainstorming.

"Yeah, maybe...", Isaac considered.

For the rest of the night we talked about our days so we both knew what happened on each place. We kept talking until midnight when we realized that we both had to sleep and he had to go.

And when I went to sleep I actually felt better.


	9. Own Chapter (no episode) 4

**A/N: So I wasn't going to upload a chapter but I sort of have a WARNING to all of you so I made this VERY short little Aiden pov. I got a request of an Aiden pov so here it is. Very short but still. **

**Anyway. The WARNING is that I'm going to work this summer, alot, especially July so the updates may be a bit delayed and my own chapters probably won't be coming as often. I will probably write a chapter each week but more than that will probably be impossible. So if one weeks update isn't coming you know the reason. The work I'm doing is exhausting so I don't have the energy after work and I rarely have a day off so yeah.**

**I just felt that it wasn't fare for you guys if I stopped updating so often and you had no reason why. **

**Anyway. Here is the very short Aiden POV. I hope you enjoy it. I don't want to make him OOC so if you felt that he was please tell me so I can try to make him more on character. **

**Love,  
Wikked**

* * *

Aiden p.o.v.

Tara lay with her head on my chest as we were watching the movie Pearl Harbor. She told me that it was a movie I had to see.

She was slowly caressing my chest with her hands and I was tracing my hands along her back as we watched the movie. We were almost at the end of the movie when I could feel one of her tears dripping down at my chest, she stopped caressing me and the rest of the tears away. I kissed her head as support. I never would have thought something like this could be so nice. It was so peaceful. Before I met Tara would never been able to enjoy 'peaceful'.

Suddenly Deucalion raged in trough the door, threw himself at us and...

I sat up as I suddenly woke up. Pacing. Why did I keep having these dreams about Tara? Did I have feelings for Tara? Thinking the word 'feelings' as if it was poison. No, feelings and caring was something I was unable to do. Those words was unknown to me.


	10. Motel California

**A/N: So I made a mistake... I put Isaac in Tara's house when he was suppose to be in the motel so would you all do me a favour and just ignore the issue with that xD **

**Anyway... Sort of M-rating Warning in this chapter. It really isn't that bad but just to be on the safe side you know. **

**Read away!**

**Wikked**

* * *

I heard a noice, I sat up in my bed and looked suspiciously around. I stood up and looked back at the watch. It was still night. What was going on? Was someone in the house? I heard the noice again and realized that it came from the window. Slowly I walked over to it and reached the curtins. Quickly I drew the curtins appart and exposed the moonlight. I looked through the window but saw nothing. Suddenly a face popped forward and I let out a scream because of the surprise. I recognised the face as Aiden's so I stopped screaming and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?", I asked.

"Look, I know that you'd probably rather die then see me right now but please just let me talk", Aiden said through the window.

I looked hesitantely at him but slowly opened the window and took a step back. Aiden did a somersault through the window and landed just before me. I held my breath, not wanting to smell his wonderful scent.

"So. What did you want to say?", I said trying to act cool.

"Come on", he said and took my hand. He led me to the bed where we sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just... I've never felt something like this for anyone before and I was just so surprised when I found myself caring for you. I couldn't believe it", he said.

"Felt something like what?", I said, wanting it more clear.

"Something like love", he said and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are you joking? I mean... Are you playing me now?", I asked as I felt my eyes starting to tear by the thought.

"Of course not but Tara... It can never happen. You know that as well as I do. I won't betray my brother and pack. They come first."

"I know..."

"But I wanted to tell you something. My brother called. Your friends... They saved my brother from dying. And I can't tell you how thankful I am", he said and I looked at him confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", I said honestly and he smiled.

"I know. But they will tell you once they get home", he said and got up

"Wait! Where are you going?", I said almost panicing.

"Do you want me to stay?", he asked surprised.

"You just told me you felt something like love for me and you just get up and leave?", I said.

"Well, I thought you wouldn't want to talk about it", he said.

"Of course I want to talk about it. Don't you know how long I've wanted to hear that?", I asked.

"I think I have an idea", he said and smiled. "But Tara, again, It can't happen. From the moment I leave this room it has to be forgotten", he said and walked up to the bed where I was sitting again.

"Then don't leave this room", I suggested weakly as I looked up at him, vulnerable.

"If I could, I would stay here forever", he said and put a hand on my cheek. I stood up, making our faces only stay inches appart.

"Then at least stay the night", I said.

I had a hard time believing I was saying it but if my chance was now or never, I pick now.

He looked deep into my eyes, I felt a rush through my body as we closed the distance. Our lips touched and neither of us wanted them to part. He lifted me up while still kissing me and I put my legs around his waist. He reached down for the bed, trapping me between him and the bed. Not that I minded, I really didn't.

He pulled my pyamas shirt over my head and continued kissing me, he began kissing down my neck, going further and further down my body. He reached my pyamas shorts and he pulled them off just as easy as with the shirt. He kissed his way back up, over my stomach, to my neck all the way to my mouth. After kissing for a while I broke the kiss and he looked at me questioning.

"Your turn", I said and grabbed his shirt, beginning to pull it over his head. He helped of course because I had a much harder time than he had with me. He flipped us around, making me sit on his hips. I reach down, pretending to kiss his lips but in the last second I turned to his neck, kissing it gently and continued down to his jeans just as he had done with me. I pulled his pants off but instead of kissing myself up I sat down just on top of his private parts. I started rubbing back and forth on top of him. He put his hands on my hips and looked at me wildly. Obviously he couldn't take it because he flipped us around making him become on top. He smiled down at me and I returned it.

I woke up the next morning, yawning. I looked next to me and saw Aiden very much asleep. I widened my eyes when I remembered the whole thing last night. I sat up in the bed just starring on the wall. I had actually done it. I was no longer a virgin. How did I feel about this? Did I regrett it?

"God morning, sexy", I heard Aiden's voice say. I turned to him, still sort of in trance.

"Hey", was all I managed to get out.

"How are you? Do you regrett anything?", he said as he dragged me, still sitting up closer to him. He kissed my back, waiting for the answer.

"Um... No... I just... Can't really believe what happened", I answered. I can't believe I slept with Aiden...

"Hey", he said waking me up from the trance, he forced me to look at him. He guided me down to a lying position. I had my head on his chest and one of my arms was across him and the other under his neck. "Do you regrett it?", he asked again.

"No", I said simply. "Last night was probably the best night of my life... I just wish this could last longer", I said sadly. I felt the tears starting to burn so I sat up and put my legs on the floor, not wanting him so see me sad.

He sat up and put an arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder.

"You know... I never had sex with Lydia...", Aiden said looking at me.

"Really..? What happens now. With me and you..? You and her..?", I asked.

"I have no idea, but you know what I said yesterday... This, you and me, it can't be", he said and he actually sounded really upset about it.

"I know...", I said, equally upset.

I stood up and was about to walk down to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"Kitchen, we need breakfast", I said but as soon as I took a step I stopped.

"Are you okay?", he asked, immeadiatly standing next to me.

"Um... It's nothing", I said, blushing, too embarressed to say anything about the pain in between my legs.

"Are you sore?", he asked as if he could read my mind. I blushed even more and refused to look at him.

"It happens when you have sex for the first time", he explained.

"How do you know it was my first time?", I argued. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"You forget I know you", he said as he pulled me closer to him. I had my back to his chest. He made sure that there was no air in between us. We stood like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly he lifted me up and I gasped of the surprise.

"If you can't walk I'll just have to carry you down", he said after my questioning face.

After we ate breakfast he carried me upstairs again and sat me down on the bed. He stood up in front of me again and bent down and kissed me softly, it lasted for minutes. He broke the kiss even though both of us really didn't want to let go.

"I have to get back", he said.

"So this is the end?", I asked, feeling the tears coming again.

"Don't cry. You'll be better off without me", he said.

He kissed me one last time before leaving.


	11. Current

**A/N: Just have to say something about the latest episode. Oh my god. I have NEVER cried like that in my life! Sat by my computer in the kitchen with the sound in my headphones. Suddenly my mom hands me some tissues just like in the movies because I cry a darn ocean. A river doesn't even cut it. **

**So this chapter I wrote a little differently. I wrote the ending first, however I refuse to watch that part again so it might not be exactly as the episode but I think it's pretty close :P **

**Also I feel like I should tell you as well. In my other story (A whole new me) I mentioned that I probably will be more active on the story that get's the most reviews so the more you review the more chapter (or faster/longer chapters) you will get. I hope you get the point :) **

**Anyways... I hope you enjoy the chapter. I really like the part in the end when Tara runs in to Derek's loft (a little spoiler :O) I hope you like it as well. **

**Enjoy,**

**Wikked**

* * *

I sat in Allison's room, admiring everything. It was so beautiful. I never really bonded with Allison so when she called I was nothing but happy to hear from her. She wanted to hang out with someone and I was happy to do so. I watched as Allison pulled out a box of arrows.

"Wow", I said impressed.

"You like it?", she asked and smiled.

"It is really cool, I actually think you are really cool", I admitted happily.

"Thank you, for what it's worth, I think you are pretty awesome aswell", she said and smiled.

"I don't know, I never seem to do anything right", I said suddenly really depressed.

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you something, can you promise to keep it to yourself?", I asked.

"Of course", she answered honestly

"Well... This year, Aiden started, right. And we became friends and I sort of fell in love with him. He started having these make out sessions with Lydia and I became friends with all of you. And then this thing happened...", I said

"What happened?"

"Well, he made this really sweet speech and I sort of you know... did it with him. After he was like: 'we can't be together, yatta yatta yatta'. And I just... I know that it was wrong and I know he's a bad guy so why do I feel this way?", I asked heartbroken.

"Oh, Tara!", Allison said and hugged me. I started to cry and she held me tighter. "It's okay, it's going to be fine. If you are meant to be then maybe he will change but for now I think it's best that you keep away from him okay?", she said suportivly.

"Okay", I agreed, wiping the tears of my cheeks.

I had separated from Allison, even though I really didn't want to. She had transformed into someone I was leaning on, sort of.

I sat beside a random student in what used to be Mr. Harris class when the new teacher came in, Jennifer Blake. A very pleased smile decorated her lips.

"Good morning, as you all know Mr. Harris is still missing- I mean sick... Anyway I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place", she said and I chuckled. "Okay, so, let's get started shall we", she continued.

Suddenly I heard Scott's phone vibrate and he bent down and got a very worried look on his face. I frowned and looked at Stiles who appeared to know nothing.

I was walking through the hallway with Allison when suddenly the firealarm went off.

"Seriously?!", I said and groaned.

Allison laughed at my reaction and grabbed my arm to drag me along the hallway. I felt like sitting down on the floor, just because it never is a fire. I looked further ahead in the hallway and saw Aiden walking out of a room, Allison looked at me and then at Aiden. A few seconds later Lydia walked out of the same room.

"They might as well walk hand in hand, they suck at hiding it", I said grumpily.

"Indeed... But don't worry about it. You're too good for him anyway", Allison said.

Just a few seconds after Lydia, Stiles and Cora walked out of the room and then we both frowned.

"Hi, Timmie, It's Tara... I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, maybe?", I said nervously.

"Hi, Tara! I'd love to hang out! Are you at school?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm by the entrance!"

"Okay, see you there in a bit", he said and hung up.

A few minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around.

"Hello, stranger", Timmie said.

"Hi, sorry, I've been really busy!", I said.

"Really? I think this town seems really dead", Timmie laughed.

"I wish", I said seriously.

"So... Where do you want to go?"

"How about the park?", I said and smiled.

"Let's go!", he said and threw an arm around my shoulders. I didn't mind though, we were just friends, both of us knew that.

As we were walking I could feel someones eyes on me and when I looked I saw Aiden looking really pissed at Timmie... What was his problem? What did Timmie do?

After my time with Timmie Stiles had texted and told me to meet them at the vet clinic so I headed there. As we were there we managed to figure out that Deaton was at that vault and Derek was at home. Scott was convinced that we could save both of them so we split up. Scott went to save Deaton and the rest of us went to help Derek.

The closer we got the more we hurried and the closer we got the worse I felt. We reached the building and Stiles parked his car. I threw myself out of it and ran.

I ran, af if my life was depeding on it. But my life wasn't... However, I could feel that someone else's was. I felt it the moment I walked in to the building. Someone was on the verge of dying, so I ran. Faster than I had ever ran before. Step by step, I got closer to Derek's loft. The closer I got the more death I could feel. I didn't know why or how but I could feel it.

I turned the corner and saw everything that was happening, within a millie second I comprehended that Boyd was about to die by Derek's hands, that was foreced up by the twins. I didn't think of my actions, really I just knew that I had to stop it. I didn't care how far behind Stiles and the others were, I had to stop it.

I jumped into the water and the electrified water soaked my feet, I didn't feel it, my body was to pumped up to feel anything. I ran to tacle Aiden with everything I had. If I could loosen his grip than maybe Boyd could be saved. I was close enough to Aiden so I jumped at him with all my power and stabbed the arrow that I got from Allison into his shoulder. I heard his growl and saw his eyes go red, as red as the once in my dream.

I turned to Boyd and Derek, I had failed. I had been useless. I was useless. If I died it wouldn't make a difference but with Boyd it does. I looked back at Aiden, unforgiving. This time it was over. This was something unforgivable.

"You asked me if I regretted anything... I do, I regret every part of it!", I said mercilessly. "And you were right, I can never be with a monster like you", I continued as I rose from our lying position. I looked at him as if he was poison while tears began to fill my eyes.

"You are dead to me, Aiden", I said so low that I'm doubtful that he even heard it. I kneeled beside Derek and Boyd and the rest is just a blur.

I sat in the park, just enjoying the chirping of the birds, the smell of the flowers and the sound of the stream.

I felt empty, like something was missing. I didn't know why. What was going on?

I heard steps from two people on the gravelroad just above me. I turned around and saw Erica and Boyd. I gaped at them and felt my tears coming again.

"Don't worry, Tara. We're happy now. We're finally happy and at peace. Don't worry about us", they said.

"I'm so sorry, Tara for abandonning you after I turned into a werewolf. I wanted to protect you from the pain", Erica explained.

"Don't worry about it", I said and wiped the tears away.

The whole scene blurred away and I opened my eyes. I was in my room. It had been a dream. I sat up and looked around.

How did I get here? I saw a note on the table next to my bed.

Tara,

I took you home, I hope you don't mind.

Isaac

Of course I didn't mind. I was really thankful.

I looked into my wall and my eyes teared up once again. I felt like that anime/manga character Naruto. He always managed to make friends in such a short time and always mourned their deaths.

I just wish I could stop feeling everything. The pain is too great.


	12. Visionary

**A/N: First of all: I'm so sorry for being a bit late! It's all on me, really. I watched the episode but couldn't find any inspiration and ideas so I was totally blank! **

**Second of all: Shout out to my amazing Beta It's-A-Passion ! She's been editing my earlier chapters so once I'm done with everything I'll re-post them if you'd like to read the updated versions. Also she edited this chapter and she worked so fast! Really, it's up late because of me, she was just great! **

**So I hope you like this chapter. I think it's sort of boring since I wrote it just to get a chapter done. But hey, at least it's something, right?  
So, if you hate this chapter: No hard feelings just stick with me to the next chapter :P **

**Read away,  
Wikked**

* * *

It's now official. I hate being sentimental and caring, I wish I could just stop. I had already cried plenty of times over both Boyd and Erica. Especially Erica, which is sort of wierd in a way since she died what felt like ages ago, but Boyds death brought up so many memories for me. All the times Erica and I laughed and cried together, that of course was before she was turned. We had a connection back then, we could relate to each other. Both of us were invisible, exept when people felt like bullying Erica when she had a seizure. It was so heartless of them; how people could be so cruel is beyond me.

During this time of mourning I had started to avoid everyone. But not because I wanted to be alone, I really didn't. I was avoiding everyone from school because I suddenly felt this overwhelming rage towards everyone. They had treated Erica and Boyd so horribly, not even Scott had tried to help and he had this hero-complex. If it wasn't for them maybe Boyd and Erica wouldn't have wanted to turn into a werewolf and maybe they would be alive right now. I was disgusted by their existence. However, I suppose I was feeling happy for Boyd and Erica's sake in a way, they didn't have to deal with this horrid world anymore. What a relief it must be, not having to deal with every piece of crap in this world. They have to be in a better place now, because earth must be hell and if hell exists should heaven exist as well?

I was lying on the floor and looking at an old picture of me and Erica; somehow it just made me feel better if I just stared at it. It made me feel peaceful in a way. It made me forget all the hate and anger for just a second.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket so I picked it up and saw that I had five missed messages and two missed calls.

I sighed and began reading them.

"Hey. How R U?" Isaac's message said.

"Why haven't you answered Isaac's text? Are you mad at him?" Stiles message said.

"Come on! Don't ignore me, I'm the good guy. I swear if you are hanging out with Aiden, I'll be really pissed!" Stiles again.

"OK. I apologize. Please answer, I'm getting worried", once again Stiles.

"Are you okay?" Allison's text said.

I sighed and decided to answer Allison's text, she didn't actually live here for most of that time and never actually bullied either me or Erica so it wasn't really fair to blame her.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling down", I wrote and clicked 'send'. The reply came instantly.

"I'm alone at home if you want to come over? We have ice cream :)"

"Deal! Be there in a sec", I replied.

"So why are you feeling so down?", Allison asked while we shared a tub of Ben & Jerry's.

"I'm just... I'm so angry with everyone. I feel like the reason that Erica and Boyd are dead is because we were always bullied. If they hadn't been they might not have become werewolves and then they'd be alive right now", I said, ashamed for how I felt.

"I get it. You and Erica were friends back then right? So it's only natural that you feel that way", she said supportivly.

"Thanks... How is it between you and Scott by the way?", I asked, wanting to leave the subject.

"Oh, uh... It's. Weird", Allison said and blushed.

"Weird how?"

"Well, sometimes we're sort of close and you know..." she explained.

"Yeah, I get it", I said understandingly. "So, how do you feel about everything?", I continued.

"I feel like we are better to be friends, at least right now. But if you ask me again in an hour then I might answer differently", she said and smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot! I'm suppose to meet Scott! I'm sorry that you couldn't stay longer", she said apologetic.

"No, it's fine! You made me feel a lot better actually", I said honestly.

I left Allison's appartment and while walking to the elevator I decided to call Stiles.

"Hi, Stiles!", I said as he picked up.

"Wow, you're alive. What's up?", he asked.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"On my way to Derek's, want me to pick you up?", he asked.

"Yeah, could you pick me up outside Allison's?"

"Sure, be right there", he said and we hung up.

After being at Derek's loft for a while we heard a interesting story about the young Derek. However, I felt as though it was very one sided. Kind of like one of those times when a child talk's to their mother about a fight and everything is the other ones fault. Of course, Peter Hale is no child but still, he wasn't really the reliable adult-type.

Stiles apparently had felt just the same as me because he was basically planning to ask Derek about it. I really hoped that Derek would answer because I really wanted to hear his side of this story. Besides, maybe letting this story out would be good for him.

At the end of the day this day had turned out alright. At least some of my hate and rage had withered away.


	13. The girl who knew too much

**A/N: OOOOH! I'm so happy, I finally get to publish this chapter! As usual my lovely beta did an amazing job! I hope you really like this chaper, I really love this one :D **

**Also, I've been re-reading chapter 10 like 3 times xD I love that chapter so much! The whole thing is just gah xD **

**Anyway, so sorry I haven't been answering your reviews! I have been reading them I promise, I've been working and checking the reviews on my break on my phone and I can't answer from that. My phone just does not co-operate with me. **

**Anyway, I'll try to start answering all the reviews but if I don't agan, I'm so sorry! **

**Also, Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows! It means the world to me! **

** did you think about the episode?! I was so shocked once they realized that Jennifer Blake was the bad guy. My god, never been so shocked in my life. I feel so sorry for Derek though. He just keeps getting screwed over :( I hope he gets a happy ending sometime soon :P Anyway, I'll stop ranting now. **

**Enjoy the chapter loves! **

**Wikked.**

* * *

"Where is she?", Stiles called as we jumped out of his car.

"Over here", Allison answered.

"Lydia?", I asked, concerned

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool; I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. You told me to call you if there's a dead body", she said.

"You found a dead body?!", Stiles exclaimed.

"Not yet".

"What do you mean not yet?", Stiles asked.

Allison, Scott and I carefully watched the conversation, none of us even bothered to try and join the conversation; it was pointless with those two.

"Lydia, you're suppose to call us after you find the dead body", Stiles continued.

"Oh no, I'm not doing that again, you find the dead body from now on", Lydia answered.

Stiles immediatly started rambling about dead bodies while I saw Scott looking in a different direction.

"Guys", he called. "I found the dead body"

I walked along the schoolgrounds. Class hadn't started yet so I was hanging out outside. I sat on a bench in the sun, trying to get tanned. It was a failed effort from the get go, but I stubbornly refused to admit defeat. If I was lucky I might actually get a little color.

I looked up and saw Aiden and Ethan walking by me. I studied them and they seemed to be studying me as well. I decided to ignore them so I closed my eyes again.

"Hey, let's get to class", a voice interrupted.

"Fine", I answered, glaring at Stiles.

Stiles and I slowly began to move to class. Neither of us were really in the mood for english class. I was happy for Derek, he had found love, or whatever it was. Jennifer Blake; she seemed nice enough but there was something strange about her that I couldn't quite figure out. Something was strange but since I didn't have any proof I felt it was better to leave it alone. Besides, I wouldn't want an angry Derek Hale on my ass.

"How are you feeling? About Tara and all? I know you sort of knew her since she works with your dad...", I asked as we walked.

"I am sick and tired of people dying! I'm afraid to care about people because they might end up dead", Stiles said, a bit loud.

"I know how you feel. I mean, I just started hanging out with you guys but I still feel like I want to hide you all away in some sort of giant, safe hamsterball or something", I said.

"Hamsterball huh? Well, if you find one anytime soon could you get me one too? I'd like one for my dad"

"Of course, hamsterball's for the win. I doubt I'd even be able to find one though"

We got to the classroom and sat down next to Scott and in front of Lydia. Miss Blake walked in and I didn't have the energy to listen to her; it all seemed so utterly pointless with everything that was going on. Like, people are being sacrificed but let's all just sit here and learn about idioms because that will help so much! They should just cancel school.

"I think I can get to Ethan", Scott whispered to me and Stiles. "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk", he continued once he had our attention.

"What do you want to do that for?", Stiles asked.

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was the emissary to the alphas?", Scott asked. That thought hadn't crossed my mind actually and it could be a possibility.

"First of all I can not believe that we've gotten to the point where 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' actually makes sense to me and second of all, we are going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan", Stiles said. Ding, ding, ding, Stiles. You got it in one. Ethan and Aiden don't leave each others side.

"Why's that?", Scott asked naively.

"Going through Aiden. He isn't leaving Ethan's side so we can talk to him", I said simply.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

"This whole thing with Danny needs to stop", Aiden said as he watched his brother intensely.

"He's harmless", Ethan said still looking into his locker. "And Lydia is the one we're suppose to worry about", he continued and looked at Aiden.

"Then why are you still talking to Danny?", Aiden asked obviously annoyed.

"What differense does it make?"

"What do you think we're doing here? You know we're not actual high school students, right? We are here to eliminate a threat not hold hands and pass notes in class", Aiden urged.

"And now we know he's harmless: threat eliminated", Ethan said to his brother.

"You're starting to like him", Ethan's brother stated.

"So what?"

"So, if Deucalion asks you... Would you kill him?"

"If Deucalion asks you, would you kill Tara?", Ethan asked back.

Aiden shook his head.

"Why do you think I broke it all off with her? I did that so I won't have to", Aiden said angrily, but soon a smile turned up on his face.

"Stop talking to Danny or I'm gonna rip the flesh of his face and eat it", Aiden continued and slammed the locker shut.

TARA P.O.V

"Ever since he's been back at school they're always together, how are we going to separate them?", Stiles asked.

They both got a look on their faces and turned around. I turned back to see what they were looking at and saw Lydia. Great. I swallowed noticebly, obviously I still had a hard time getting over Aiden. Remember, Tara! He's dead to you. God, annoying, he's not dead to me at all. Crap.

"What now?", Lydia asked.

"Why are you even talking to me?", Ethan asked. "I helped kill your friend, how do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?"

"Is he looking at me?", Stiles asked. Oh god, please don't start talking... "Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna...", he continued but I tuned out. I knew it would happen and I can't listen, to embarressing, annoying and all that in one.

"Stiles, okay!", Scott said and patted his shoulder. "We get it".

"Look, Ethan. Please, you and I were friends. We still can be. I know you didn't want to kill Boyd and if something like that were to happen now, you wouldn't do it again", I said pleading. I always had some sort of connection with Ethan as well, we were friends, good friends in the beginning of this year.

"You don't know what we owe them... Especially Deucalion", Ethan said and looked intensely at me. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas".

"What were you?", Scott asked.

"Omegas", Ethan said after a few seconds.

"In actual wolf packs, omegas are the escape goat, the last to eat and the ones that has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack", he continued.

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack", Stiles said.

"Something like that", Ethan agreed shortly.

"Oh my god, Ethan. I had no idea. I'm so sorry", I said and grabbed his hand. I could see Stiles and Scott flinch at me but I didn't care.

"So what happened?", Scott asked.

"They were killers, people talk about us like we are monsters but they were the ones that gave us the reputation and our alpha was the worst of them", Ethan said and I held his hand tightly.

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?", Stiles asked. "Form voltron wolf, you know and kick everyones ass".

"We couldn't! We didn't know how to control it back then", Ethan exclaimed and let go of my hand.

"Deucalion taught you...", Scott said simply.

"...and then we fought", Ethan finished. "We took down the whole pack, one by one and by the time we got to our alpha he was begging for his life. We tore him apart, literally".

"What about your emissaries? Are they dead too? Kali and Ennis's too?", Scott asked.

"All of they exept for Deucalion's"

"Ah", he suddenly said.

"Are you hurt?", I asked concerned.

"Not me, my brother", Ethan said and looked intensely at me.

"Aiden", I whispered, barely audible.

We ran, as fast as we could. Even though I hated what Aiden had done, I couldn't hate him. I needed to make sure he was okay.

We ran into the locker room and and viewed the scene. Aiden was holding a heavy weight, ready to throw it in Cora's face. Quickly, I stood in front of Aiden with my hands on his chest.

"Stop", I whispered and looked at him. Ethan and Scott were holding his arms, he let go of the weight and looked down at me.

"Aiden! You can't do this", Ethan yelled.

"She came at me", Aiden defended.

"Doesn't matter. Kali gave Derek to the next fullmoon, you can't touch him or her", Ethan said.

I caressed his chest, slowly and gently; he was bleeding.

"Are you okay?", I asked, concerned.

He just looked deep into my eyes and confirmed that he was by just that. I saw Ethan nod to Scott and he pulled them away. I decided to go with them, I knew once again that it was really stupid and I needed to get my prioreties straight but I couldn't help it. It was like an addiction.

"Look, guys. I need to get something clear with you guys", I said when we was far enough away, I didn't want Scott to hear me.

They looked at me with confused looks on their faces.

"They don't know how close I was with you guys. They know that we were friends but that's all; they think I hate your gut's now", I said.

"And you don't?", Aiden asked curiously.

"I care about you guys. You were pushed into this, you didn't have a choice and I want you to be able to be free of Deucalion. But they most likely won't understand that, well, maybe Scott but the others? Definantely not!" I said.

"There isn't much you can do about it", Aiden said shortly.

"With that attitude nothing will be done", I said angrily. "Together, anything can be done", I said and then I left.

I saw Ethan and Danny from afar. As Danny walked up on stage Ethan turned around and saw Aiden who apparently stood behind me. I walked in Ethan's direction and just as I passed him by I looked at him.

"You two are perfect together", I whispered and I saw him smile. I continued walking and sat down in a random seat.

They began playing really weird music, like that druid thing. Before I had time to react, the woman by the piano was dead. I gasped and stood up. Everyone was staring and screaming, some were running and some were just standing there. It was pure chaos. I began walking away from the body, I had been sitting on the first row so I saw the womans eyes, they were completly blank, suddenly I walked into someone who grabbed me and held me close. In all this shock and chaos I looked up to see Aiden. He was holding me to calm me down and it worked. Without really thinking I lifted my arms and hugged him. I forced back the tears, I could cry later. suddenly I walked into someone who grabbed me and held me close. In all this shock and chaos I looked up to see Aiden. He was holding me to calm me down and it worked. Without really thinking I lifted my arms and hugged him. I forced back the tears, I could cry later.


	14. The Overlooked

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late chapter! Honestly it's really short too but you will get some new information in this chapter! Dun dun dun!**

**Also I'd like to bring something up...**

**I feel as if I'm getting fewer reviews (that might not be the case, maybe I'm just getting greedy or something). If so, if you who have stopped reviewing read this: Did I do anything wrong? I really want to know so if you are annoyed or bothered by something, just tell me, please?**

**Puh, maybe it's just me so don't let this bring you down! I love you guys and you do such an amazing job! Everyday I get a new review I'm so happy, I'm honestly shining like the sun out of happiness so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyways, read away!**

**Wikked**

* * *

I paced around in my room; I had called Scott, Stiles and I even tried calling Aiden but no one answered. I was still pacing when my father came in through the door.

"What is going on with you?", he asked. "You keep pacing in here, it's stressing your mom. You know she has a hard time with these storms, I didn't know you did too", he continued.

"I don't. It's just my friends are out in the storm somewhere and none of them are answering when I call", I said honestly.

"Oh, now I understand why you're pacing", he said with a small smile. "Is Aiden one of the ones who's gone?", he asked.

"Yeah... But Aiden and I are kind of... you know... Growing apart", I said trying to explain the situation without telling too much.

"Well, how about you and I go and buy a lottery ticket? We could use a win now, right?", he said.

"What about the storm?"

"Screw the storm", he said and smile.

My father always knew how to cheer me up. My mother always wanted me to be one of the most popular girls at school, but I never was. I kept on being my mom's disappointment but my dad understood what I was feeling.

We walked into the shop and up to the man who worked here.

"So, honey, what numbers do we pick for the lottery?", dad asked. "You always know which ones to pick.

I though about it for a while. We wanted to win big, so which numbers felt right?

"4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42", I said with certainty (**A/N: Anyone that recognizes the numbers? Tell me in a review! :D**)

"You heard her", dad said to the man working there.

We got the ticket and and went home again, the draw for the winning numbers was later tonight so we drove home instantly so we could watch the draw. We walked in through the door and sat down on the couch to watch the draw. It had taken some time to drive home because of a tree that had fallen down across the road. We were forced to drive a much longer way around to get home.

We changed to the right channel and just made it.

"And now for the highest price on 15 000 dollars... The numbers are: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and... 42", the man on the tv said.

Dad immediatly stood up and screamed in victory, he pulled me up into a hug. Mom walked in and looked at us questionly.

"We won 15 000 dollars", dad said and kissed my mother again.

"You won on lottery again? Did Tara pick out the numbers as always?", my mother asked.

"Yeah", dad answered.

I sat down in the couch again. How was I able to always pick out the winning numbers. It was as if I knew what numbers would win each prize and I somehow could sense them or something. It was really wierd.

THIRD PERSON P.O.V

_A few months ago before the alphas came to Beacon Hills _

_Deucalion walked into the tent of the gypsy. He had been searching everywhere for the answer to his question. Finally he was reaching the end of the tunnel. He was seing the light. _

_ "So you finally found your way here... You are late", the gypsy said. _

_ "Do you have the answer to my question?", Deucalion asked. _

_ "Your path to more power?", the gypsy asked. "Why should I tell you? You will kill me if I do", the gypsy continued. _

_ "I will kill you more painfully if you don't", Deucalion said simply. _

_ The gypsy laughed and looked Deucalion straight in his eyes. _

_ "If you want more power you need to find the personification of fortune, there are several in the world, all you have to do if find one", the gypsy said with a devilish smile. _

_ "A Hamingja", Deucalion whispered. _

_ "Indeed, they are nothing special really. They just bring fortune to the ones they love or respect", the gypsy said. Deucalion flashed his claws and began walking forward towards the gypsy. "Good luck finding one", the gypsy said just seconds before Deucalion wounded the gypsy and left him there to bleed. _

_ "But you forgot one vital point in all this", the gypsy whispered so the alpha wouldn't hear. "The one who kills a gypsy is cursed with bad luck when it matters the most", the gypsy continued before passing over to the other side. _


	15. Alpha Pact

**A/N: FINALLYYY! I've been lazy I'm sorry.. But both chapters are done now. Remember that this is the one from last week, not this week... :D **

**The lottery numbers were the ones from lost :) not that this is going to be a lost/teen wolf crossover. It was more because it was a fun twist :)**

**So I'll publish the next chapter tomorrow so I'll give you a day to read this and get some expectations for the mid season break. I really think I did a good job. The Teen Wolf cast did an amazing job as well, the last episode had like the perfect ending!**

**Read away! **

* * *

In the middle of all the joy going on in my house, Stiles called me; he explained the whole thing that had happened and I became more surprised and scared by the minute. Scott had gone over to the alpha pack... Why? How? Why would he do that? Sure, Jennifer took his mother but still. Leave Stiles alone for Deucalion? It really didn't sound like him. In either case I hurried to the hospital, I didn't want Stiles to be there alone.

I ran through the hospital doors and spotted Stiles immediatly, I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey", I said quietly.

"Oh, you're here", he replied, sounding relieved.

Suddenly a man started walking over towards us and I saw in Stiles face that there was something fishy with him.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That is Scott's dad..." Stiles replied.

"His what..?" I asked shocked but shut my mouth as he was getting closer.

"Just perfect", Stiles mumbled.

"A Stilinsky in the middle of this whole mess, what a shocker", the man said and opened my mouth in shock, how rude! "Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?", he continued.

"If you ask the questions with the usual level of stupid", Stiles said and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Where's your dad and why's nobody been able to contact him?", Scott's father asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours", Stiles replied.

"Is he drinking again?", was the next question thrown out there. I instinctively put my hand on his arm for support.

"What do you mean again? He never had to stop"

"But he had to slow down"

I watched the conversation, this man didn't even see me. Not that it was any sort of shock, few people saw me.

"How about this, next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test. We'll do the alphabet start with F and end with U", Stiles snapped. Finally, that idiot had it coming.

He kept asking questions and I patiantly waited for the man, a.k.a. Scott's dad to get bored and leave us the heck alone. Luckily, he finally did give up after a while. Thank god.

"We have to go to the Argent's. Their name were written on the elevator door so we have to talk to them", Stiles said as we drove.

"I need to get home and talk to my parents, we won on the lottery so they probably want me home at the moment. But call me later so we can meet up, okay?", I asked Stiles.

"You won on the lottery? How much?", Stiles asked shocked.

"15 000 dollars"

"Wow, that's pretty good", Stiles answered.

"How were things at the hospital?", my dad asked as I walked in the livingroom.

"Chaotic", I said simply as I sat down next to mom and dad on the couch. "What are you watching?", I continued.

"A movie, it's really wierd. It's called 'Children of the corn'", my mom said.

"I know you should go to school but we figured that we should have a family day today. We cleared everything with the school so you don't have to go", my dad stated happily.

"Oh, great", I said, not really meaning it. I get it they're happy but 15 000 dollars isn't that much... It's not like we're rich or anything.

After most of the day had gone Allison called me and asked me to meet them at Deaton's. I had no problem with that. I love my familly but we're not close. Family day isn't that fun in my point of view.

I ran into the clinic and as soon as I reached the operating room I spotted the tubs filled with ice and water.

"Oh no", I said weakly.

"Okay, the three of you will get in and each of us will hold you down until you're assentially... well, dead", Deaton said to Allison, Scott and Stiles "But it's not just someone to hold you under it has to be someone to pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you", he continued.

"Lydia you go with Stiles, I'll go with Scott and either of you can go with Allison", Deaton said.

"You go", Isaac said to me and smiled supportivly.

We walked to our positions as Stiles, Scott and Allison began climbing into the tub. I began pacing and I felt Isaac and Deaton's eyes on me.

"I can't do this, I can't drown her. Isaac, please, I know how incredibly selfish this is but please, can you do it instead?", I asked in a low tone.

"Sure", he said and gave me a hug.

"Thank you", I whispered.

I watched as they put their hand's on each of their shoulders. I watched as they pushed them below the water, I watched and I felt horrible. All I wanted was for Aiden to come and support me, to tell me that everything would be okay. I wanted him to kiss me so I could forget everything that was going on. But he didn't come, he didn't support me and he didn't tell me that everything would be okay. No matter how much I wanted that kiss now, he still wasn't here and I still couldn't kiss him.

* * *

**A/N: Before I'll let you go I have a question. Since teen wolf are going on a break until january (right?), should I do that to? Or do you want me to make my own short chapters every once in a while? (It won't be as often but just to confirm I'm alive and still believe in Taiden)**


	16. Lunar Ellipse

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I broke my promise. I am a few hours late. Last night I went out with a friend because it was a city festival where I live and I was away most of the day and night so when I got home I was really tired. Still, that's not really a good excuse since we planned this days ago so I knew I had plans.. Anyway, I'm here now! **

**So I'm going to publish a short chapter now and then, it's what most of you wanted. It will probably be one-shots and stuff like that. It won't really have a storylin or anything. One chapter might be a movienight and the other can be a regular day in school without any connection to the movienight what so ever. Just so you know! **

**Also, I took a quote from the serie Veronica Mars. For you who've seen it I stole a quote from Duncan Kane, well, I guess the quote is a qoute it self so the line isn't actually from Veronica Mars (hopefully that made sense...) but anyway. If you've seen VM please tell me in you recognize the quote! :D **

**Read away! :D **

**Wikked**

* * *

Suddenly the three of them threw themselves out of the tubs and gasped. They started rambling about the tree and we looked at them.

"You were out for a long time", Isaac explained.

"How long is a long time?", Stiles asked.

"sixteen hours", I said.

"We were out for sixteen hours?", Scott repeated.

"And the fullmoon raises in less then four", Deaton said.

We started to discus whether Scott should go back to Deucalion or not but before we actually decided anything we heard someone come in. We walked to the front of the clinic and saw Ethan.

"Ethan!", I called without thinking.

"Tara, I was looking for you and Lydia", Ethan said.

"What do you want?" Lydia asked but I just walked over to him without hesitation.

"Tara! Are you seriously going with him?" Stiles asked. I looked to Allison for comfort and support and she looked back at me.

"I need your help", Ethan interrupted.

"With what?" Stiles asked.

"Stopping my brother and Kali from killing Derek", he said.

"Oh my god", I said.

Ethan, Lydia and I walked up the stairs to reach Derek's loft. As soon as we managed to get up all of them we opened the door and walked in.

"We know about the lunar eclipse", Ethan said once we had talked for a while. "So don't think Kali is going to sit around to level the playing field. She's coming. My brother's coming with her", Ethan said.

"Good enough for me. Derek?" Peter asked.

"You want me to run?", Derek asked his uncle.

"No, I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psycotic foot fetish. Of course I want you to run. Sprint! Galoppe, leap your way out of this town!" Peter said.

"If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me but do it for something meaningful", Cora said.

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked.

"I don't, but I bet they have a clue", He said and looked at me and Lydia.

"I feel death", I said weakly.

"I don't know anything", Lydia said.

"But you feel something, as well", Peter said as he got closer.

"What do you feel?", Derek asked.

"I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard", she said finally.

I took Ethan's hand for support, I needed it right now. I was worried about Aiden. Ethan began backing away from the door and put me next him. So... Kali was coming.

"Where is he?", Kali asked.

"I think he said that he had to do some shopping", I told Kali with a smile on my face and Lydia agreed with me.

"Run a few arrends, the usual werewolf afternoon", Lydia helped.

"Who do you think your talking to?", Kali demanded and walked closer to us. I tried really hard not to be scared and I tried even harder to control my heartbeat.

"Someone in desperate need of a pedicure", I said, channeling my inner bitch.

"I'd be happy to give you a referal", Lydia said with one of hear mean smiles.

As Kali got even closer to us Aiden walked forward and growled slightly.

"Oh really", Kali said and turned around. I wanted to take a step forward but Ethan stopped me. "Did someone take their assignment a little too seriously?", Kali asked.

"She's not the problem", Aiden said.

"Maybe your problem is where your loyalty lies", Kali said.

"Oh god, this is about to get really violent", Lydia said and I looked at her in panic.

"Probably", Ethan said.

"Hold on", Kali said. "Why is that girl's heart racing all of a sudden? It was calm when I was threatening her but not when I'm threatening you", Kali said and looked at me and Aiden. Before any one of us had a chance to answer the roof broke and Jennifer dropped in. Ethan took me and Lydia aside, he had Lydia in his arms and I sat behind him.

"So, who wants to go first?", Jennifer asked and Kali attacked. After a while Aiden and Ethan attacked but it didn't go to well either. Suddenly Kali was up on her feet again and it wasn't long before Jennifer raised a lot of glass peices and killed Kali.

Lydia and I stood terrified by the table and looked at Jennifer.

"You", she said to me. "Deucalion has an interest in you. Do you know why that is?", she asked me, I couldn't help but doubt. That was my weak point. I had been wondering about that for ages.

"No", I said quietly.

"You don't even know what you are... Well, let me tell you then. You are a Hamingja", just as she said the words Aiden and Ethan walked in ready to attack again. But they didn't manage to do much harm, they hit the floor and I took a step forward. Jennifer persued Lydia and I ran over to Ethan and Aiden.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I whispered and caressed their body, it was weird in a way but still. I loved them both, in different ways of course but still. Suddenly, Lydia began screaming. She was a banshée and I was apperently a Hamingja or whatever, what was that anyway?

Derek walked in and I looked at him for a second but then turned my attention back to Aiden and Ethan.

"We have to get going", Cora said eventually. "We can get help", she continued.

"From who?", Lydia asked.

"I don't know but we can't stay here", she said and helped Lydia up.

"I'm not leaving them. Not like this", I said.

"We don't have time for this come on!", Cora said and turned to leave but I stayed. Suddenly they separated, Ethan and Aiden were in their own bodies. They were alive!

"Guys!", I called and they turned back to me.

"They're alive", Cora said.

We walked in to Deaton's clinic, carrying the twins as we walked; it wasn't easy, not at all. We put them in the operating room and they started bleeding.

"Can you save them?", I asked heartbroken.

"Only if they start healing on their own", Deaton asked.

I put one hand on each of their shoulders, hoping that whatever my powers as a hamingja was I could try and help them, I made my dad win on the lottery, right so that's good so maybe I could better their chance of winning as well.

I stood there for what felt like ages but I refused to let go, they had to survive, they had to live! They had to!

Suddenly they started to wake up, I gasped and let go of Ethan. I leaned over Aiden and looked at him with major concern.

"I knew", he said.

"You knew what?" I asked him confused.

"That true lovestories don't have endings", he said and raised his hand to put it on my cheek. I gave up and put my head on his chest just so I could be close to him.

"So have you gotten any explaination for the whole Hamingja thing?", Aiden asked as we walked across the parking lot at school.

"Yes, I have. In norse myth Hamingja is the personification of good fortune of luck of an individual or family. I've talked to Deaton about it and if you are respected or loved by a hamingja then you recieve good luck. Apparently, Deucalion wanted me to give him good luck so he wanted to get me over to his side, but there was too much other stuff going on so he didn't have time to focus on me more. He probably should have but with Jennifer roaming free he probably wanted her dead more than he wanted me. Deaton also think that I was the reason you and Ethan managed to survive but who knows?", I explained.

"What about the feelings you get and all that?", Aiden asked me.

"Deaton's explaination was that I get them when I want to protect someone, or I get them so I can protect someone and my gut feeling is like the hamingja part of me trying to tell me all there is to know about someone. Of course since I haven't known what I am I haven't been able to use the extent of my abilities", I said.

"Well, I for one am grateful to you. Because now, we actually stand a chance of making this relationship work", he said as he put an arm around my waist and kissed me.

"You know, I always thought that I was the most unlucky girl in Beacon Hills but even my luck seems to be changing", I said when our lips had parted.

"Well, you have me so you can't be all that unlucky", he said.

"Cocky as always", I said and shook my head.

Aiden opened the school enterance door and walked me to my locker, I leaned towards it and looked into the eyes of the man standing before me. My man, Aiden. Finally, we could walk along the school hallways without worrying about what could happen. Everything were perfect. Even Lydia and I got along, Allison had explained the whole thing about me and Aiden to her.

I hugged Aiden closely and closed my eyes. I wanted time to freeze, yes, things was perfect now. But I knew, I had a feeling... Things couldn't be perfect forever, it wouldn't be. Someone would come and cause trouble. The feeling was still very vague so I couldn't really tell what it was exactly.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Aiden asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all", I said without hesitation. I just couldn't tell them about this. They were all so happy, I couldn't break that. At least not yet, not for something so small, unless this feeling got stronger.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! And now we're taking a break from this :'( (Except the one-shots). :D**

**I really am so so so grateful to you guys, you are the best readers I've ever had on a story and I don't have any words for how to express my happiness and gratitude to you guys. I feel like you're my family in a way, you're my sisters and brothers and you all helped me so much with this story. Every single one of you helped with this story so I wouldn't have come this far without you. **

**Anyway, I have sort of an evaluation (I took it from google translate so I'm not sure it's the right word :P). I put together some questions about the story so far to help me better myself and to help you express your thought or something xD So here it goes.**

**1. What was your favorite part of the story so far?**

**2. Were you disappointed of something in the story? If so, what?**

**3. Were you annoyed of something in my way of writing, grammer, spelling etc.? If so, what?**

**4. Was it something you missed in the story? Something you would've liked to see but didn't?**

**There was the questions. Of course you don't have to answer them if you don't want to and of course you can answer them and say stuff beyond the questions if you like. I just want to be a better writer because I know I'm not perfect and I make mistakes and I want to hear them so I can learn from them. Of course I want to hear the good stuff too so feel free to tell me good as well as bad critic :) **

**Love you guys and I'll see you in the next chapter! **

**Wikked**


End file.
